


The Job

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin does some work</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job

Work was always enjoyable for Gain. He loved to edit and hang with the awesome people at Rooster Teeth. He was almost done editing the latest Red vs Blue when Miles walked in with his friend Kerry.  
Kerry was Miles best friend and was a little genius. He had typical blond hair, brown eyes, and was a whopping height of 5'2. Kerry liked to write and direct as well as play videogames. It made him very popular in the Ramsey household. He even was named an honorary member of AH.  
''Hey Gav, Ry wants to know if you need a ride?'' Miles informed plopping down in the seat next to him.  
''Well the video is still about 30 minutes from being uploaded, so I’ll just walk.'' Gavin stated inwardly sighing. He didn’t really want to walk since he was still sore from his encounter with Michael.  
''Dads on the podcast. You could catch a ride with him of you don’t mind waiting.'' Miles suggest before leading the silent Kerry out of the room. Although a better option than walking Gavin, it would mean Gavin would have to hang out at the office for 2 extra hours.  
Gavin sighed as he turned his attention back onto his homework. He had taken up the habit of studying and working while the video uploaded. Lucky for him today he only had a little bit of math that Dan had text him.  
Once the video was uploaded, the young lad walked through the halls of the office saying hi to Grey and Shannon before walking to the conference room. As soon as he walked in his ears where filled with laughter. Burnie, Joel, Gus and Geoff sat around a table telling stupid stories. This was the Drunk Tank podcast, it was always Gavin’s favorite show that Rooster Teeth did. Burnie was the first to notice the young boy, and waved. Geoff motioned for the boy to sit at the empty seat across from him, as Burnie stated the were going to a Drunk Tank Animated Adventure.  
"You do your homework?" Geoff asked trying to be a responsible adult. Gavin laughed and just nodded.  
"Well you want to be on the podcast?" Burnie asked.  
"I don’t know." The boy sighed, "We kind of have the pact not to reveal who we are."  
"We don’t have to say your name. We could call you Woody." Burnie tried to convince, "No names need to be said." The lad nodded slightly as Gus stated that they were back on.  
"So we have a special guest for you all, Geoff’s platonic son Woody" Burnie stated.  
"Hey guys," Gavin smiled into the microphone "just so you know my name isn’t actually Woody, so don’t take the mick."  
"I’m sure the people will want to know when Geoff had a kid." Gus stated from his computer.  
"Well I have three kids and three children who live with me. They are all adopted/foster kids, but we they are like our own." Geoff replied.  
The podcast went on without a hitch, Gavin asked some stupid questions that made everyone laugh. Burnie asked the audience if they wanted the lad to come on again, and Gav said he would love too.  
Once it was over team G said their goodbyes and headed home. Gavin was thinking of a cool idea for a future podcast, he would just have to get the others involved

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short. Please comment and give me suggestions for future parts. I have a couple but not a lot. I will right a chapter about any kid, not just Gavin.   
>  I'll give the first person who knows where Woody came from a follow. P.s its not Toy Story.


End file.
